


Young Hero On The Loose

by CavannaRose



Series: Mattie Franklin Fics [1]
Category: Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie Franklin, the last in a long line of ladies to wear the title Spider-Woman, tests out her powers and her roll in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Hero On The Loose

 

 

Tap. Tap. Taptap. Taptaptaptaptap. Mattie's pencil impatiently struck a soft staccato against the edge of her textbook as the Prof at the front of the lecture hall droned on and on about something completely boring. What did any of this matter anyway? She was a freaking superhero! Someone who could fly shouldn't need to sit through dull classes so they could work a boring job when they should be out saving the dang world.

Unfortunately this lecture was only a little more boring and less uncomfortable than the one on maintaining secret identities and blah blah blah. Sometimes even your personal hero could be a boring stick in the mud about certain things. What an eye opener that had been.

"Ms Franklin?"

Mattie froze, panic flashing across her face as the room turned to look at her. The pencil in her hand snapped, her face flushing with embarrassment. "Ummm... Can you repeat the question? I wasn't listening." Sometimes honestly was the best policy in these situations. That was what her aunt always said, anyway.

"If we are keeping you from something more important than your education, by all means vacate the hall, Ms Franklin. The other students do not truly require your persistent drum solo to complete their note taking."

A muffled "No sir," escaped her lips and she sunk as far down in the chair as possible. She was thoroughly quelled. Embarrassed. Most of the other student's faces mirrored the professor's, but she did manage to note a few sympathetic glances. Could this day get any worse?

"You seem to have misunderstood, Ms Franklin. That was not an offer, that was a request. Perhaps tomorrow you can make a better effort to focus on the class."

Face burning hotter than the surface of the sun, and matching her favourite wallcrawler's suit in colour, she gathered her things. Eyes now firmly, and likely permanently, glued to the ground she made the walk of shame up the centre aisle and out of the classroom. Well there you have it... /anything/ could get worse if you just gave it a little time.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Mattie was flying through New York City. Actually flying! It was still hard to get used to that, even after everything that had happened. Anyone who could fly and had trouble seeing the joy in life... well they were missing some integral factor in the whole superhero experience, as far as she was concerned.

Theoretically she should be looking for crime to solve, that was the point of these 'patrols' if anyone important swung by, but mostly she was just reveling in the feel of the wind on her face, nothing but air beneath her. She did a little mid-air somersault, a laugh of pure delight escaping her lips, before she caught sight of some action.

There! Justification for this moment of self-indulgence. Super-heroism was so the bomb.

Stooping like a falcon she dove out of the air to get a better grasp of the situation. Maybe it would be something cool, some chance supervillain escape! That would be awesome... Or it could just be a pair of petty juvenile delinquents robbing a convenience store. Whatever. Crime was crime, right? Landing in front of the young men, she caused them to screech to a halt. "Now boys, I don't think that money belongs to you."

The taller lad gave her a slow once over, a smirk on his face. "And you think a little thing like you is going to stop us?"

Okay... so he clearly wasn't the brains of the operation. She wasn't even short! His pal was still shifting nervously, stolen goods clutched to his chest. Mattie crossed her arms over her chest with a glare. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way..." Ha! She always wanted to use that line.

The twitchy one made a break for it, while big mouth moved to intercept her. With a broad smile she lifted the boy up bodily and tossed him towards a trio of garbage cans lined up at the curbside. As he sputtered and tried to right himself, she dashed after the second boy at a full-out run.

Coming parallel with him in seconds, she gives him a bit of a nudge, sending his course down an alleyway. "Look buster, if you just hand over the goods, I'll let you off with a warning. You're young, you don't have to take this path..."

"Fuck you, Barbie."

... Well, that settled it. She hip checked him into the wall, following up with a poorly executed sock to the jaw. The strength behind the blow, thankfully, made up for the suckiness of her technique, and he dropped to the ground. She frowned down at him, grabbing some baling twine from a nearby crate. She really had to start carrying some kind of belt or something for stuff like this.

"Looks like your buddy left you high and dry. Sucks man." Tying him up she carried him and the cash to the convenience store, leaving them both for the store owner and cops to deal with, before taking back to the air.

See? She was a superhero! Well... she was a crime fighter at least.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Mattie stood in her room, the costume from her latest adventure dangling limply from her hand. She had a problem... and she knew that! The burgeoning chest of superhero chic was more than just a tiny indicator. How did she expect brand loyalty if she couldn't settle on a brand? Nobody was ever going to know who she was at this rate.

Blowing hair out of her face in irritation, she decided to worry about that kind of thing later, cramming yet another creation into the box. At least she was learning useful skills, like sewing. Holly dang Homemaker she was these days. With a half turn she flopped down on her bed, a sharp inhale reminding her that fighting crime left a mark or two. She hadn't even caught sight of /him/ today. The main man, old red and blue. A sigh of adolescent appreciation escaped her lips. Spiderman was just so cool.

Flying was pretty rad though, and even Spiderman couldn't do that. The down side was it used muscles you wouldn't normally think about. Tomorrow was going to suck, between the possible bruised rib (no she was not being melodramatic!) and the aches from prolonged flight she'd be hard pressed not to walk funny. Ah well, a heroes life couldn't be all glamour and glitz and costume changes. Or at least that's what they kept telling her.


End file.
